In today's world, people bring with them, when they travel, products that they use daily such as cosmetics, shampoo, especially during long vacation or business trips. However, the conventional containers for storing such products are too large and inconveniently to travel with.
What is needed is a type of travel bottle that is easy to install and has display panels to conveniently display the contents in the bottle.